Haladás choriambusokban
by Alessis
Summary: Fordítás. Szerző: Mairead Triste and Aristide. Snape egy bűbáj hatása alá kerül, ami miatt össze lesz zárva Harryvel. Harry pedig felfedez magában egy új erőt, amit nem akar használni. Snarry
1. Első fejezet

**Haladás choriambusokban**

**Írta**: Mairtead Tirste  
**Eredeti cím**: A Choriambic Progression  
**Fordította**: Alessis

Fordítói megjegyzések:  
Korhatár: NC-17  
Kategória: Snarry (PP/HP)  
Figyelmeztetés: slash, a későbbiekben NC-17, ha ez nem a te műfajod, ne olvasd. Én szóltam.  
Figyelmeztetés2: NO BÉTA. Szóval vigyázz: helyenként magyartalanságok, félrefordítások és hasonló nyalánkságok fenyegethetnek.

A fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült.

Fordítói megjegyzések vége.

***

Harry összekapart egy kanálnyi zabkását, aztán a szájába tette a kanalat, és ott hagyta, csak mert megtehette. A Grimmauld tér csöndes volt, és őt leszámítva teljesen üres. Nem volt senki, aki elmondaná neki, hogy a szájából lógó kanállal úgy nézett ki, mint a világ legnagyobb parasztja. Akkor meg miért ne? Végigfuttatta a nyelvét a kanál ívein, lecsábítgatott róla néhány ragadós zabkásadarabot, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mit kezdjen magával, miután elintézte az edényeket… nem mintha azt tervezte volna, hogy a helyükre teszi őket. Elmosolyodott egy kicsit a lázadás ezen nevetséges ötletén, de ez egy keserű mosoly volt, olyan, amiben nincs öröm. Csak egy kanál.

A homályos, elhagyatott házban még nehezebbnek tűnt élvezni a nyári szünetet távol a Dursleyéktől , és még könnyebb volt érezni a magány súlyát. Vonakodva hallgatta a visszhangokat az űrben, amit Sirius hagyott maga után. Abban a nyüzsgésben és sürgés-forgásban, ami rendszerint betöltötte a szobákat, ez a veszteség néha visszavonult a szomorúság háttérből szóló morajába…. valami időtlenségbe, amit azért gyakran eltakart az elkerülhetetlen igazság, hogy Az Élet Megy Tovább. De az olyan napokon, mint a mai, mikor a rendtagok különféle megbízatások miatt távol voltak, és egyedül Harrynek kellett itt maradnia (mint Siriusnak, igen, pontosan úgy), nem volt semmi, ami elterelhette volna a figyelmét a bánatáról és a megválaszolatlan kérdéseiről és az üres, használhatatlan gondolatairól, hogy Talán Másképp Történt Volna, Ha...

Harryt a kandallóból jövő hirtelen lángcsóva kímélte meg attól, hogy még egyszer végigrágja magát ugyanazokon az ezerszer megismételt gondolatokon. Hallotta, amint egy ismerős hang a nevét mondja, de a mondanivalója vége elveszett egy igencsak óriási tüsszentésben, ami úgy tűnt a fülének, mintha a légnyomást is megváltoztatta volna. Épp csak kirántotta a kanalat a szájából és talpra állt, mikor egy nagyon kormos Albus Dumbledore lépett be a kandallón keresztül, majd gyorsan pislogott párat, mielőtt megeresztett egy másik tüsszentést. Elég hangosat ahhoz, hogy csörögni kezdjenek az edények a mosogatóban.

Harry felajánlotta a még nem használt szalvétáját, és kissé riadtan nézte az igazgatót.

- Dumbledore professzor… jól van?

Dumbledor kuncogva intett egyet, és elővett egy túlméretezett karmazsinvörös és lila színekkel tarkított vászonzsebkendőt valahonnan a köpenyéből.

- Eléggé, köszönöm - mondta fojtott orrhangon, és az arcához nyomta a zsebkendőt.  
- Kérlek, ne ragaszkodj a formaságokhoz, csak fejezd be a reggelidet, és én majd… - egy másik robusztus tüsszentés szakította félbe, ami úgy lebegtette meg a rikító színű anyagdarabot, mint egy viharos napon a szél a zászlót - beszélek közben. Orrfúvás fülharsogtató hangja következett, és Harry a tányérja tetejére dobta a szalvétáját. Természetesen nem akart több zabkását.

- Beteg, uram? - kérdezte, mikor a trombitáló hang elhalt.

- Egyáltalán nem, egyáltalán nem - zihált Dumbledore a zsebkendője mögött, és erőteljesen az arcát dörgölte. - Úgy tűnik, az utóbbi időben kisebb… nehézségeim támadtak a Hopp-porral – sóhajtotta. - Talán egy kései allergiás roham. Jól… leszek egy pillanaton belül. – Dumbledore közben kifújta az orrát, majd kibújt a zsebkendő mögül, rózsaszín szemkörnyékkel és a szakállába ragadt korommal, de más szempontból teljesen normálisan. Mosolygott.

- Hát akkor. Sokkal jobb. Kérlek ülj le, Harry.

Harry leült.

- Ha azért jött, hogy a többiekkel találkozzon, sajnálom, de… - Nehezebb volt eltüntetni a mogorvaságot a hangjából, mint gondolta. - Ma mind elmentek. Nem tudom, hova.

Dumbledore helyet foglalt az asztalnál, és egy sótartóra pillantott, amit Tonks épp aznap reggel bűvölt meg, hogy sikítson majd elfusson bárki elől, aki túl közel kerül hozzá. Most egyszerűen csak idegesen arrébbsomfordált.

- Biztosíthatlak Harry, hogy tisztában vagyok vele, hová mentek. Természetesen munkát végeznek a Rendnek. Nem, azért jöttem, hogy veled találkozzam.

Harry egy pillanat erejéig bizsergető melegséget érzett az örömtől, de aztán figyelmen kívül hagyta az érzést. Nem igazán úgy tűnt, mintha Dumbledore bármi érdekes információval akarna neki szolgálni, csak annyit árult el, hogy „munkák a rendnek". Pár nap múlva tizenhat éves lesz, és mégis mindenki – még Dumbledore is – elhatározta, hogy gyerekként tekintenek rá, mintha képtelen lenne arra, hogy bármit is egyedül döntsön el. Hirtelen pánik fogta el, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Dumbledore talán valami sokkal rosszabb dolog miatt jött, nem csupán valami nem-túl-érdekes oknál fogva. Esetleg történhetett valami, ami miatt Harrynek vissza kell mennie Dursleyékhez. A kezei öntudatlanul markolták meg a konyhaasztal sarkát.

- Megkérnélek egy szívességre - mondta Dumbledore szelíden, - lenne itt egy kisebbfajta küldetés, és úgy gondoltam, talán szeretnél segíteni nekem.

Harry szorítása enyhült az asztalon. - Én? - A hangja túl meglepődött volt, túl bizonytalan és nagyon túlbuzgó, (mintha ő lett volna Pulipinty emberi megfelelője), ezért megköszörülte a torkát és újra próbálkozott. - Természetesen, úgy értem igen. Milyen küldetés? - Próbálta a legjobb formáját hozni, hogy a hangja nyugodt és a helyzetnek megfelelő legyen, de a Dumbledore bozontos szemöldöke alól érkező villanás azt a benyomást keltette Harryben, hogy talán nem volt olyan meggyőző, mint ahogy szerette volna.

Azonban Dumbledore nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki fel akarná ezt neki róni. - A Foltozott Üst egyik éjszakai bárjának a tulajdonosa, Ignatius Truckle régi barátom - kezdte nyugodtan. – Ez nagyon nagy előnyt jelent nekem az információszerzésben. Bár a Foltozott Üst már nem olyan népszerű Voldemort csatlósai körében, mint néhány kocsma a Zsebpiszok közben, de még mindig vannak olyan alkalmak, mikor betérnek, és akkor a jó (vagy talán rossz, feltételezem ezt attól függ, honnan nézed) nyelvek megerednek. Mikor ez megtörténik, és Ignatiusnak sikerül meghallania bármi érdekeset, kapcsolatba lép velem. - A szemüvege fölött igen komolyan Harryre pillantott. - Épp ma reggel kaptam egy ilyen üzenetet.

Harry mocorogni kezdett a székén. Az ilyen dolgokat szerette. A Főnix Rendjének titkos szövetsége féléket. - Mit hallott?

Dumbledore közelebb hajolt. - Pontosan ez az, amit ki kell derítened nekem, Harry. Ignatius néha baglyot használ, vagy a Hopp-hálózatot, hogy értesítsen engem. De ha valami különösen érzékeny témáról van szó, vagy ha attól tart, hogy megfigyelik, egyszerűen riaszt engem azon a jelen keresztül, amit még évekkel ezelőtt hoztunk létre. Én pedig küldök valakit, akiben megbízom, hogy hozza el az üzenetet.

Harry elfelejtett azzal próbálkozni, hogy a helyzethez illően és nyugodtan viselkedjen, mert Dumbledore lehajolt, és elkezdte rángatni a bal csizmáját, ő pedig csak bámult, tágra nyílt szemekkel. Egy kis lihegés és szapora levegővétel kíséretében a csizma lejött, és így láttatni engedett egy sokkolóan csillogó rózsaszín és lila pöttyön zoknit.

Harry pislogott. - A jel... a zoknija?

Dumbledore sugárzó mosollyal ránézett. - Nagyon éles megfigyelés, Harry. A megszokott körülmények között természetesen a skarlátpiros, skótkockás vékony gyapjúzoknit kedvelem. Nincs lehetőség ezt eltéveszteni, nem igaz? - Dumbledore pöttyös lábujjai ide-oda mocorogtak. - De az... ellenséges szemeknek egyszerűen úgy tűnik, mintha elfelejtettem volna rendesen felöltözni. - Harryre kacsintett, miközben lehajolt, hogy visszarángassa a csizmáját. – Hozzáteszem ez egy olyan dolog, amin már néhány éve vitatkoznak.

Harry behajlította a könyökét és a kezeit az asztalra tette, mert az úgy nézett ki, mint a nyugodt és helyzethez illő viselkedés. - Azt szeretné, hogy hozzam el az üzenetet?

Dumbledore bólintott. - Pontosan. - Mosolygott. - Tudtam, hogy számíthatok rád. - Visszadőlt a székébe, a sótartóra pillantott (ami épp riadtan cincogott és megpróbált elbújni a cukortartó mögött), ismét Harryre nézett, és az arckifejezése még egyszer komolyra váltott. - Azonban van néhány… apróság, amit először is meg kell beszélnünk.

Harry egyenesen ült és igyekezett figyelmesen nézni. És a helyzetnek megfelelően. És nyugodtan. - Igen, uram?

Dumbledore felemelte az ujját. – A legelső az lenne, hogy az egésznek titokban kell maradnia. Annak ellenére, hogy hivatalosan nem vagy a Rend tagja, Ignatius természetesen tudni fogja, hogy ki vagy. – Harry félve bólintott, és próbálta az arcizmát sem rezdíteni. – De abban az esetben, ha megkérdezné tőled, hogy én küldtelek e, azzal a mondattal kell igazolnod magad, hogy „A bicegócok idén korán költöznek." Meg tudod ezt jegyezni?

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. - Nem hiszem, hogy a bicegócok egyáltalán költöznének... - aztán rádöbbent, hogy mit mondott, és elpirult. – Ó. Emiatt lett ez a jelszó, igaz?

Dumbledore bólintott, és gyengéden elmosolyodott. - Úgy valahogy.

Harry szinte magán kívül volt, ahogy ült ott a székén, és az izgatottságtól csiklandós érzés költözött a hasába. Titkos jelszók, fontos üzenetek – na jó, ez nem volt egy életbevágóan fontos küldetés, de még mindig több, mint a semmi. Dumbledore megbízott benne annyira, hogy egy ilyen feladatot neki adjon. Ami akár azt is jelenthette, hogy inkább előbb, mint utóbb a Rend tagja lesz, akkor pedig nem lesz mindig kizárva a megbeszélésekről és találkozókról. Akkor nem ő lesz mindig az, akinek maradnia kell. Egy lehetőség. Akarta. – A bicegócok idén korán költöznek – ismételte. – Jó. Mi van még?

Dumbledore egy kis tekercset húzott elő a talárja ujjából, és neki nyújtotta. - Itt van ez. Minden küldetés, legyen az kisebb vagy nagyobb, természetesen mindig kockázattal jár, éppen ezért szükség van bizonyos mértékű... elővigyázatosságra.

Harry kioldotta a tekercset zárva tartó szalagot, és gyorsan átolvasta a szöveget. Valójában leginkább egy igazolásra hasonlított. Egy igazolás a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumtól (a „Soron kívüli rendelkezés" felirat ívelt keresztül a tetején), amely feljogosítja Harry James Potter kiskorú varázslót, hogy saját belátása szerint használja a mágiát. - Fantasztikus! - szólalt meg hirtelen Harry, majd gyorsan visszafogta az izgatottságát. - Szóval ez azt jelenti, hogy én, ühm…

- Ez egy felmentés a Minisztériumtól, ami azt jelenti, hogy a kiskorú varázslókról szóló határozat már nem érint téged, igen - mondta Dumbledore, és egy pillanatra Harryre mosolygott, mielőtt újra komoly lett. - Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy úgy kell tekintened rá, mint egy engedélyre, hogy... visszaélj ezzel a kiváltsággal, Harry. A felmentés csak azért van, hogy ne legyenek következmények akkor, ha meg kell védened magad egy esetleges szörnyű helyzetben. És természetesen hevesen remélem, hogy megteszel minden tőled telhetőt, hogy elkerüld az ilyen helyzeteket.

Harry bólintott. - Ó, hogyne… persze hogy azt fogom tenni. Csak... igaza van, jó felkészültnek lenni.

Dumbledore ismét mosolygott. – Igen. Örülök neki, hogy azt látom, így állsz hozzá a dolgokhoz, és körültekintően felkészülsz az előre nem látható körülményekre. És ez végül eljuttatott minket a harmadik ponthoz.

- Igen?

Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore őt tanulmányozza. - A harmadik pont a segítőd. Megkértem Piton professzort, hogy kísérjen el téged erre a küldetésre.

Harry arcára fagyott a mosoly. - Maga... én... Piton professzor? Piton professzor velem fog jönni?

Harrynek görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Végre itt van a „küldetése", végre Dumbledore – talán – felnőttként kezeli őt, végre igazán megbíznak benne. És most… az összes ember közül Piton. Piton! Mondhatott Dumbledore akármit, attól még nem került közelebb ahhoz, hogy jobban képes legyen elviselni Pitont, mint bármikor máskor… sőt még inkább aggódott. Piton, aki szoros versenyben a harmadik helyen állt Voldemort és Malfoy mögött (nagyjából fej-fej mellett Dursleyékkel) az általa legkevésbé kedvelt személyek listáján. Piton, aki felelős volt abban, hogy Siriusnak hosszú hónapokig menekülnie kellett, és aki épp itt, ebben a konyhában sértegette, fenyegette és végül arra ösztönözte Siriust, hogy… hogy…

Piton, aki egyszerűen csak egy óriási görény volt. _Piton_!

Dumbledore a szemüvege fölött hosszasan Harryre nézett, és a fiúnak semmi reménye nem maradt afelől, hogy a gondolatai nem voltak teljesen nyilvánvalóak. Nyelt egyet.

- Igen, Harry - mondta Dumbledore nyugodtan, - megkértem Piton professzort, hogy menjen veled, három nagyon jó okból… - itt hunyorgott egy kicsit - habár nem vagyok egészen biztos benne, hogy egyetértenél a logikámmal. Azonban tudok még pár percet szakítani rád mielőtt visszatérek az irodámba, ha szeretnéd, hogy kifejtsem őket.

Harry egyszerűen bólintott. Ez tűnt a legkevésbé goromba dolognak, ahogy legjobb tudomása szerint most kifejezhette magát.

- Kezdjük azzal – mondta Dumbledore, - hogy az első szempont nálam a biztonságod. Azért nehogy félreértsd – felemelte a kezét, mire Harry becsukta a száját, amit nem is tudta, hogy mikor nyitotta ki. – Mint most már te is tudod, Harry, biztos forrásból értesültem róla, hogy a halálfalók új főhadiszállást próbálnak létesíteni… meg nem erősített híreszteléseket hallottam afelől, hogy Peter Pettigrew és Bellatrix Lestrange az utóbbi néhány hónapban megfordult az Abszol út területén. Nem foglak téged olyan helyre küldeni egyedül, aminek a környékén ilyen emberek előfordulhatnak. Rosszabbal is találkoztál már, tudom. De egyáltalán nem küldenélek oda, ha nem gondolnám úgy, hogy annak az esélye, hogy bármi… kellemetlenség történjen, elenyésző. De már korábban említettem, és te is egyetértettél vele, hogy mindig az a legjobb, ha felkészülünk a váratlan eseményekre.

Harry erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy a nyelvébe harapjon. Úgy tűnt, mintha Dumbledore már előre tudta volna, hogy bele fog egyezni… és talán igaza is volt. Dumbledore nem volt ostoba, és természetesen nem hagyta figyelmen kívül azt a tényt, hogy ő és Piton… a legkevésbé sem kedvelték egymást.

- Másodszor - folytatta Dumbledore rendületlenül, - minden törekvésem ellenére soha nem tudtam teljesen meggyőzni Ignatiust arról, hogy Piton professzor elkötelezte magát az ügyünk mellett…

- Vajon miért nem lep meg - morogta Harry az orra alatt.

Fürkésző tekintet villant rá. - Tessék?

- Semmi.

A professzor már nem húzta fel bozontos szemöldökét, de tekintetének élessége továbbra is megmaradt. – Értem. Mint mondtam, ha figyelembe veszem Ignatius érzéseit, kétségeim támadnak afelől, hogy bármilyen üzenetet elmondana Piton professzornak, akár van jelszó, akár nincs.

Harry nehézkesen sóhajtott. Nem úgy gondolta… még mindig akart egy esélyt, még mindig meg akarta mutatni a többieknek, hogy ha hagyják, mi mindenre képes. De ezen nem tudott változtatni. Dumbledore érvelése ellenére egyszerűen képtelen volt leplezni a csalódottságát. – Rendben. Ez eddig kettő. Mi a harmadik?

Harry úgy látta Dumbledore tekintetében, hogy az igazgató megkönyörült neki, mikor megértette Harry csalódottságának az okát. De nem csak megértette, hanem már szinte szánakozott rajta. Harry összeszorította az állkapcsát, az asztalt bámulta, és próbált nem megszólalni. Gyűlölte, mikor így néztek rá. –A harmadik, és véleményem szerint a legfontosabb tényező az, hogy neked és Piton professzornak meg kell tanulnotok együttműködni.

Harry nem szólalt meg, de az arca bizonyára kifejezett valamit, mert mikor Dumbledore újra beszélni kezdett, jóval gyakorlatiasabb hangnemre váltott. – Alig több, mint hat hét múlva elkezdődik az új tanév, és akkor újra hozzá kell fognod az okklumencia tanulásához. Azért, hogy a törekvéseid meghozzák gyümölcsüket, és egyáltalán esélyed legyen a sikerre, képesnek kell majd lenned arra, hogy együtt dolgozz Piton professzorral, és hogy tanulj tőle. Még mindig ő a legmegfelelőbb személy arra, hogy ezt a tárgyat tanítsa neked. És ez még mindig egy olyan tudomány, aminek a mesterévé kell válnod, mihelyst a többi tanulmányod ezt lehetővé teszi.

Harry asztalon pihentetett kezei ökölbe szorultak. – Nézze, tudom, hogy maga szerint ez milyen fontos, és tényleg meg akarok tenni minden tőlem telhetőt, de Piton professzor és én, mi nem… ez egyszerűen csak soha sem fog működni. Én nem…

Dumbledore felemelt ujja félbeszakította. – Kérlek emlékezz rá, hogy nem azt mondtam, hogy _kedvelned_ kell őt, csak azt, hogy tanulj tőle. Nagy a különbség. Piton professzor… rendkívül goromba tud lenni, és igen, néha provokáló, ezt elismerem. De míg ezen nem tudsz változtatni, azt kontrollálhatod, hogy hogyan reagálsz ilyen esetekben. Dumbledore megállt egy pillanatra, közel hajolt Harryhez, és halkabbra fogta a hangját. – Ha nem hagyod provokálni magad, és a célra figyelsz ahelyett, hogy hogyan éred azt el, úgy hiszem, képes leszel tanulni még Piton professzortól is.

Harry nem igazán tudta, hogy erre mit mondjon, de mint kiderült, nem is kellett mondania semmit. Dumbledore az ég felé fordította a tekintetét, és egy apró mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. – Ha jól emlékszem – kezdte szórakozottan, elmerengve, egy Phineas Grimesby nevű ember volt az egyik professzorom azok közül, akik a legnagyobb hatást gyakorolták rám. Mindig az volt a véleménye rólam, hogy „otromba módon semmibe veszem" a szabályokat, és hogy hajlamos voltam „megtalálni a bajt". – Dumbledore szeretettel megcsóválta a fejét. – A férfinek tartósan kellemetlen birkahús szaga volt, ami valahogy mintha… megromlott volna. Ezzel minden másnál jobban kivívta a távolságtartásomat. Azonban egy zseni volt Átváltoztatástanból.

Harrynek már kezdett megfájdulni a szorosan összezárt állkapcsa. Birkaszagú professzor ide vagy oda, Dumbledorenak soha nem volt szüksége rá, hogy megpróbáljon Pitontól tanulni, és így egyszerűen nem értette. Nem érthette. Ez nem fair. Harry megmozdult a székén. – És Piton professzorral mi van? – kérdezte végül, és megpróbálta, majd rögtön elbukta azt, hogy kizárja a hangjából az ingerültséget. – Megkapta ugyanezt az előadást? Elmondta neki, hogy ne legyen… provokáló? – Mintha ez valaha működhetne. Mintha Piton valaha is emberként kezelte volna őt. Nem számít, mit mond Dumbledore, különösen nem a… merengős incidens után. Harry arca hirtelen felhevült.

Dumbledore kuncogott, és tekintete ismét visszatért Harryre. - Bizonyos tekintetben igen… habár Piton professzor teljes mértékben tisztában van azzal, hogy milyen viselkedést várok el tőle. Ami a mai napot illeti, csupán azt tanácsoltam neki: tekintse ezt egy kitűnő alkalomnak arra, hogy végre elszabaduljon egy kicsit. A tanári kar nagy része ugyanis ma hallgatja meg az utolsó jelölteket a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári posztra. Ez a kötelezettség elkerülhetetlenül azzal járna a számára, hogy „minden órát az irodámban töltsön, fizetésemelésért üvöltözve".

Harry ezt el tudta képzelni. Ismét felsóhajtott, majd szorosan összefonta maga előtt a karjait, mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát. A küldetés egy esélyt jelentett neki, és talán már semmi jót nem találhat benne, de még mindig egy olyan lehetőség volt, amit meg akart ragadni. – Rendben van, uram – mondta nyugodtan, - megteszem. Örülök, hogy lehetőséget kaptam arra, hogy csináljak valamit, még ha… - vállat vont, és annyiban hagyta.

Dumbledore fürgén összedörzsölte a kezeit. - Kitűnő, Harry. Ez aztán a lelkesedés! Egyenesen megküldöm Piton professzornak a hírt. És ne aggódj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti ketten jól meglesztek.

Harrynek volt néhány egészen komoly kétsége e felől, de nem mondta ki őket.

Dumbledore felkelt a székéről és a kandallóhoz sétált. A talárja megszámlálhatatlannak tűnő zsebei közt válogatott, és végül előhúzott egy marég hopp-port, amit ez után közelebbről is megvizsgált: először szemüveg nélkül, majd a szemüveg alatt, végül pedig azon keresztül. – Áh. Nyilvánvalóan ismét összekevertem a zsebeimet… abba tettem a hopp-port, amelyikben a csípősfahéjszív-készletem volt. Nos, ez megmagyaráz néhány dolgot. Pár pillanatig még a kezében tartotta a hopp-port, aztán lemondóan vállat vont, és Harryre mosolygott. – Majd emlékeznem kell rá, hogy később kiválogassan. Hamarosan találkozunk, Harry… és sok szerencsét! – Egy porfelhő, egy lángcsóva, és Dumbledore már nem volt ott.

Épp mielőtt teljesen eltűnt, Harry egy óriási tüsszentést hallott.


	2. Második fejezet

Fordítói megjegyzések:  
Korhatár: NC-17  
Kategória: Snarry (PP/HP)  
Figyelmeztetés: slash, a későbbiekben NC-17, ha ez nem a te műfajod, ne olvasd. Én szóltam.  
Figyelmeztetés2: NO BÉTA. Szóval vigyázz: helyenként magyartalanságok, félrefordítások és hasonló nyalánkságok fenyegethetnek.

A fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült.

Fordítói megjegyzések vége.

***

Mire Piton professzor megjelent, Harry elmosta az edényeket, talárt vett fel és átfuttatott egy fésűt a haján (hiábavaló próbálkozás, de szokása volt, ezért mindig megtette). Csöndesen dolgozott, és arra használta az időt, hogy meggyőzze magát arról, hogy el tudja viselni Pitont-- legalább néhány órára-- bár ez ugyanolyan hiábavaló erőfeszítésnek tűnt, mint a küzdelem a hajával.

De végül elfogadta a feladatot, amit Dumbledore ajánlott fel neki, ami azt jelentette, hogy meg kellett próbálnia. És emiatt az történt vele, hogy tényleg fogalma sem volt, vajon milyen lesz Piton. Beleszámítva, hogy "küldetésen vannak"-- talán nem lesz akkora görény. Talán arra fog koncentrálni, amit meg kell tenniük, és talán emlékezni fog rá, milyen előadást tartott neki Dumbledore az "elvárásairól". De, végül is, Piton rendért tett erőfeszítései mindig fontosnak tűntek neki...

Harry egy halk süvítést hallott a kandalló felől, amint épp eltette az utolsó edényt.

- Mr. Potter. - Már a hang magában elég volt ahhoz, hogy felállítsa a hajszálakat a tarkóján. Harry megfordult, elhatározta, hogy a legjobb formáját hozza, és meglátta Pitont, amint mogorva tekintetű, zsíros hajú, görényszerűen tündöklő teljes valójában kilép a kandallóból, maradéktalanul korommentesen.

Jó reggelt, gondolta harry, jó reggelttel kellene kezdenie--

De nem adta meg rá a lehetőséget. - Biztosítanálak róla - mondta Piton hűvösen, mielőtt Harry akár csak kinyithatta volna a száját, - hogy tekintet nélkül arra, amit a mi hihetetlenül zseniális igazgatónk gondolom mondott neked, éppen olyan lelkes vagyok ezzel az együttműködéssel kapcsolatban, mint ahogy képzelem, te is. Ezenkívül biztos akarok lenni afelől, hogy teljesen tisztában vagy avval, hogy ha meggondolatlanul viselkedsz, vagy bárhogyan veszélyezteted az én életem, vagy a tiédet, vagy a küldetésünk sikerét, nem fogok késlekedni, hogy megbüntesselek, és a büntetéseddel elmegyek a megengedett végső határig. - Piton összehúzta magán a talárját, karba tette a kezét, és lebiggyesztette az ajkát. - És talán azon túlra is.

Ennyi volt a "jó reggelt"-nek - gondolta Harry. És ennyi volt minden ahhoz fűzött reményének, hogy Piton talán másként fog viselkedni. Harry nagyon szerette volna megadni azt a visszavágást, amit Piton kis beszéde kiváltott belőle, de Dumbledore tanácsa még mindig a fülében csengett, és túl sok reményt táplált a jövővel kapcsolatban, hogy ezt teljesen kizártja. Erősen nyelt egyet, ahogy figyelmeztette magát arra, hogy ne hagyja, hogy bármi is provokálja. Aztán a padlóra nézett, és így nem kellett Pitonra néznie. - Professzor.

A szeme sarkából örvénylő feketeséget látott. - Mi a baj, Potter, elvitte a cica a nyelvét? Vagy még mindig Albus elkerülhetetlen zsarnokoskodjunk-az-ügyért című előadásának a jó viselkedésünkről szóló gyenge kísérletének hatásaitól szenvedsz?

Harry a fogát csikorgatta. Miért akkor volt Piton a legidegesítőbb, amikor igaza volt? - Nézze - kezdte Harry, próbálva megütni egy egyenletes hangszínt - amennyire ez rám tartozik, magának és nekem nincs semmi olyan mondanivalónk egymásnak, amit még nem tudunk. De dolgunk van, és megkérték, hogy együtt végezzük el, szóval gondolja, esetleg, hogy csak... csináljuk, amit elvárnak tőlünk?

Rövid csönd következett, és mikor Harry felnézett, Snape minden kétséget kizáróan tettetett csodálkozással tekintett le rá. - Én azt mondom, Mr. Potter; ilyen gyakorlatiasság, ilyen magától értetődő céltudatosság-- még valaki azt gondolhatná, épp lelkesen próbálja bizonyítani, hogy jó valamiben a csillogó tárgyak eltulajdonításán és a tekintély semmibe vételén kívül.

Harry az ajkába harapott. Erősen. - Próbálhat lépre csalni, ahogy csak akar, professzor. Nem fogok harcolni magával. Nem ma.

Piton közelebb ment hozzá, összehúzta a szemöldökét, és Harry lassan csordogáló félelmet érzett valahol a gerince mellett, amit ő könyörtelenül elfojtott. Felnézett, majd még fentebb, és-- fenébe, _tudta_, hogy nőtt pár centit a nyáron, szóval miért volt Piton még mindig olyan átkozottul magas?

- Nem? - kérdezte Piton selymesen. - Különös-- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen könnyen meg lehet félemlíteni téged.

- Nem _félemlített meg_, morogta harry, és elnyomta a hirtelen feltörő vágyat arra, hogy másfelé nézzen. - Én csak, én csak azt akartam, hogy... nem számít. Most már mehetünk, kérem?

Snape szemei csillogtak. - Természetesen. Mihelyst biztosítottál róla, hogy tökéletesen megértetted, mit várok el tőled: nincs meggondolatlanság, nincs hősködés, nincsenek vakmerő mutatványok-- elég világos voltam?

Görény. Erőszakos, zsarnokoskodó görény. Harry gondolatban feljegyezte magának, hogy soha, de soha nem fog még egyszer elfogadni egy feladatot Dumbledore-tól anélkül, hogy előzetesen meg nem tudakolna róla mindent, nem számít, mennyire akar segíteni. - Igen - sziszegte végül az összeszorított fogain keresztül. - Világos.

Éles, fekete szemek néztek rá, mintha örökké ezt akarnák csinálni, majd Piton egy gyúnyosan előzékeny mosollyal félrelépett, és a kandalló felé intett. - Hát akkor, csak utánad.

Harry, aki annyira összeszorította az állkapcsát, hogy az már fájt, kivett egy kis hopp-port a kandallópárkányon lévő dobozból, a kandallóba lépett, és eltökélten megígérte magának, hogy a nyári szünet nagy részét annak fogja szentelni, hogy valahogy valaki (bárki!) mástól vegyen okklumencia órákat, mint az átkozott Pitontól.

- Foltozott üst!

Pörgés, suhogó _huss_, és eltűnt.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

**Szerző:** Mairead Triste and Aristide  
**Eredeti cím:** A Choriambic Progression  
**Fordította:** Alessis

A fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült.

Ignatius Truckle alapjában véve egy szakállas, kopaszodó, mogorva ember volt, de úgy tűnt, mindha két különböző arca lenne. Nyers, félelmetes, barátságtalan kifejezést vett fel, mikor meglátta Pitont, és vidám, kedélyes, szívélyes nyájasság uralta, akárhányszor csak Harryre pillantott.

- Mr. Potter – mondta Truckle, vigyorgott ahogy csak tudott, és olyan komolysággal szorongatta Harry kezét, hogy végül Harry leginkább idiótának érezte magát és kirántotta a kezét, hogy lerázza magáról.

- Micsoda megtiszteltetés, gyönyörűség, merő élvezet… természetesen láttam már ezelőtt, távolról, de ez az első alkalom, mikor megadatott nekem, hogy kezet foghatunk… - indult volna, hogy ismét megrázza Harry kezét, de ez alkalommal irgalmasan rövidebb ideig.

- És hogy megnőtt! Lassan kész fiatalember lesz, nem igaz? Természetesen kiköpött apja…

Harry összerezzent. Bármennyire jól esett is neki régebben, ha ezt mondták, egyszűen már nem volt ugyanaz, mióta… már egy jó ideje. Nem tudott mit tenni, de észrevette, hogy Piton a szemét forgatja.

Truckle megállíthatatlanul folytatta.

- Jó, igen, jó ember volt az apád, és mindig is nagy kedvencem… valójában mindenki nagy kedvence volt, kivéve azokat, akiknek ijesztően rossz ízlése volt a barátok terén. – Itt Pitonra bámult, aki erre visszabámult rá.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, készen arra, hogy témát váltson.

- Rendben, ühm… nos, Mr. Truckle, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja, miért vagyunk itt. Dumbledore igazgató úr…

Truckle felhagyott a bámulással, visszafordult Harryhez és kacsintott.

- Á… kétségkívül a kis roxforti üzelmek miatt, igazam van? Úgy gondoltam, hogy ha egy emberrel juttatom el az üzenetet, az sokkal agyafúrtabb lenne. Egyik ujjával ragyás, és kifejezetten sebes orrát dörzsölgette.

- Hát akkor… miért nem megyünk hátra, hogy egy kicsit egyedül maradhassunk? Egyenesen arra… nem, jobbra, balra a budi van… Nem sokan tartanak ott találkozókat, nem igaz? – Harry hallott egy kuncogást, ahogy a sötét folyosón sétált végig, majd egy csendes, megvető horkantást Pitontól.

- …És most balra, az lesz a jó, egyenesen tovább, és a végén keresztül az ajtón.

Azonban mielőtt Harry átmehetett volna az ajtón, Truckle keze a karján félrevonta.

- Nézd, Harry – egy forró és morgó suttogás morajlott a fülébe -, tudom, honnan jöttél és mit keresel, de biztos vagy benne, hogy azt akarod, hogy… ezt… ez előtt a… - a fejével Piton felé intett, aki mereven állt az ajtónál, és közben olyan savanyúan nézett, hogy a tekintetével tejet alvaszthatott volna.

- Dumbledore professzor mindkettőnket küldött – mondta Harry óvatosan, és elég őszintén -. És azt is mondta nekem, hogy mondjam azt, hogy, ööö, a bicegócok idén korán költöznek. És Piton professzor, nos ő… ő… - egy óriási görény és egy igazi szörnyeteg, de ezt inkább nem mondta ki. – Tudja, Dumbledore megbízik benne.

Truckle vállat vont, és most először valahogy nem odaadó csodálattal nézett rá.

- Ha te mondod, akkor… Dumbledore is így gondolja. Megkockáztatom, hogy ezek a mélyenszántó témák túl soknak bizonyulnak egy egyszerű bártulajdonosnak. Menjünk be.

Mikor végre bejutottak, egy kicsi, ablaktalan szobában találták magukat, amit a fal mentén felhalmozott ládák még kisebbé tettek. Egy hatalmas íróasztalon pergamenek álltak halomban, és volt ott néhány elnyűtt, ütött-kopott szék is. Truckle visszautasította, hogy egyetlen szót is szóljon az üzenetéről, míg bőségesen el nem látta Harryt egy kupa vajsörrel, és hűvösen még Pitont is megkérdezte, hogy nem szeretne-e valamit.

- Semmit, köszönöm – válaszolt Piton tömören, mintha már azt is rossz néven vette volna, hogy egyáltalán megkérdezték tőle. Truckle azonban megkönnyebbültnek látszott, és végül leült, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Harry kényelemben érzi magát.

- Szóval – mondta a bártulajdonos, cuppantott a szájával és letette a saját kupáját, ami tele volt valami pezsgő, lila anyaggal, aminek olyan szaga volt, mintha a pehelycukrot összekeverték volna benzinnel. – A legjobb a dolgokat ott kezdeni, ahol a kezdetük van. Mindig is ezt mondtam. Tehát tudniuk kell, hogy tegnap este, kora éjjel történt a dolog, mikor észrevettem, hogy az a két alak, aki bejött… nem együtt, körülbelül tíz perc eltéréssel, vagy a körül… és a tűztől messzire ültek le. Nem olyan szokatlan itt, a népek szeretik a csendet, de a különös az volt, hogy egyikőjük sem vette le a köpenyét vagy a csuklyáját. Csak ültek ott, mindketten bebugyolálva, és a fejük egymáshoz közel volt. E miatt hittem azt, hogy talán valami nem kóser.

- Milyen éles megfigyelés a részéről – mondta Piton szárazon, majd néhány percig kölcsönösen haragosan néztek egymásra, míg Truckle kiduzzogta magát, kétségkívül készen arra, hogy jól megmondja Pitonnak a magáét.

Harry gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Mr. Truckle, én nem, úgy értem, ööö, ne is foglalkozzon vele, ez olyan szokás nála.

Egy pillanatig mindkét férfi dühösen nézett rá.

- Hát vannak ilyen-olyan szokások, és néhány közülük szükségszerűen bajba sodorja az embert, ha érdekel a véleményem – mondta Truckle, majd a korsójába morgolódott egy kicsit. Azonban elégedett sóhajjal tette le, és utána egy mosolyban tört ki, ahogy szeretettel Harryre nézett.

– Jó gondolataid vannak, fiú. Nem jó túlérzékenynek lenni, ha vegyes társaságban vagy, igaz-e? – Előredőlt. – Főleg a társaság legvegyesebb részében, amilyenben én már hosszú ideje vagyok – tette hozzá hangos suttogással.

Harry megremegett a székén, ami ez ellen tiltakozva nyikorogni kezdett.

- Tehát mi van ezzel a két… emberrel?

A bártulajdonos vállat vont.

- Talán nem is voltak emberek… ahogy korábban mondtam, jól bebugyolálva maradtak. De megakadt rajtuk a szemem, így elkezdtem letörölni egy asztalt nem túl távol tőlük, egész idő alatt jó lassan haladtam, mintha elmerültem volna a saját gondolataimban és eléggé ártalmatlan lennék. Meglepődnél, hogy hányan közülük nem gondolják azt, hogy ész is van a fejemben.

Piton kinyitotta a száját, de nyilvánvalóan vonakodva becsukta, mikor Harry egy gyors, kétségbeesett pillantást küldött felé. Úgy tűnt, Truckle nem vette észre.

- Szóval elsőnek azt hallottam, hogy valamelyikük azt mondja, hogy milyen más idők járnak most, hogy olyan erők munkálkodnak, amik…

- Egy férfi vagy egy nő hangja volt? – vetette közbe hirtelen Piton.

Truckle rosszallóan nézett.

- Ha meg tudtán mondani, már elmondtam volna, nem? Nem lehet eldönteni, hogy ilyen vagy olyan volt… alig volt több suttogásnál. Épp elég volt azzal kínlódni, hogy halljam őket a saját fütyörészésemen keresztül.

Piton megemelte a szemöldökét.

- Nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy mágikus úton is fokozhatná a hallását? Vannak bűbájok, bájitalok…

Harry első gondolata az volt, hogy: _azta, lehet ilyen csinálni?_ Amit rövidesen követett az, hogy: _ó ne… _Piton_ tud ilyesmit csinálni?_ Az ajkába harapott, és azon kezdett tűnődni, hogy hogyan érezhetné magát még egyszer biztonságban, mikor a Roxfortban beszél. Igaz, látott már telefüleket, de tényleg nem tudta elképzelni Pitont, amint ilyesmiket használ. De egy bájital…

Truckle szemei összeszűkültek.

- Én egy bártulajdonos vagyok, nem valami rohadt strici feketemágus!

Harry teste megfeszült, mert biztosra vette, hogy a férfi mindjárt robbanni fog, de meglepetésére Piton csak mosolygott.

- Értem. És informátornak sem sokat ér. Nos, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Albus úgy fogja érezni, maga mindent megtett, amire a képességeiből telik…

Vörösödő arccal és némán tátogva Truckle szinte már ugrált.

- Nézzen ide, maga…

- Kérem – mondta Harry felállva, és a homlokát dörzsölte, szórakozottan azon csodálkozva, hogy vajon még hányszor kerül olyan rendkívül sajnálatos helyzetbe az életben, mikor meg kell akadályoznia valakit abba, hogy erőszakoskodjon Pitonnal.

- Kérem, csak… Mr. Truckle, a történet többi részét is hallanom kell. Az igazgató várja ezt. – Pitonra pillantott egy rövidke ideig, de csak az önelégült arckifejezését látta. Mély lélegzetet vett, és folytatta. – És az igazgató ma reggel azt mondta nekem, hogy milyen értékes is neki az ön információja… azt mondta, hatalmas előnyt jelentenek neki a céljai eléréséhez. És ez az ami számít, nem igaz?

Most ő következett abban, hogy Piton felemelt szemöldökkel vizsgálgassa, de a bártulajdonos úgy nézett rá, mintha épp most növesztett volna szárnyakat, azzal a „varázsvilágmegmentője" tekintettel, ami egy kicsit minding émelygésre késztette.

- Áldalak téged, fiam… igen, ez az ami számít, igazad van. Ez, és tudni azt, hogy hogyan kell elvégezni egy munkát. – Kacsintott, és leült. Harry ugyanezt csinálta, és megnyugodott. Egy kicsit.

Truckle a korsója felé fordította a figyelmét, majd letette, és folytatta tovább.

- Ezek után egyikőjük azt mondta a másiknak, hogy ne essen kétségbe, épp most ültetnek egy új tervet a gyakorlatba. Azt tartják róla, hogy a „szembenálló erők" majd eltérítik az egyensúlyt, amíg el nem érkezik a megfelelő idő a lecsapásra. Ezután a suttogás olyan halk lett, hogy semmit sem hallottam… - szünetet tartott, és dühösen Pitonra nézett, aki (szerencsére) nem mondott semmit.

- Kivéve még egy apróságot: „itt az ideje, hogy a saját fegyvereit használjuk az ellenség ellen". Ezt hallottam. És ennyi volt az egész… A következő pillanatban mindketten az ajtóhoz léptek és elmentek, és _nem_ - haragosan megint Piton felé nézett -, nem követtem őket. Én nem vagyok olyan.

- Köszönjük – mondta Harry gyorsan, mielőtt Piton megragadhatta volna az alkalmat. Nagyon köszönjük, Mr. Truckle… tudom, hogy ez nagyon hasznos lesz az igazgató úr számára. – Több mint kicsit tartotta nevetségesnek, de szükségét érezte, csak nem értette, hogy miért, de felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta. Egyedül azt értette az egészből, hogy meg akarja tenni.

Truckle sugárzóan nézett rá, csak állt, és rázta a kezét, majd előredőlt, hogy mondhasson valamit.

- Örülök, hogy a szolgálatodra lehettem… és Dumbledoréra is. És remélem nem bánod, hogy ezt mondom… - még közelebb hajolt, a szája majdnem érintette Harry fülét. - Megvan benned minden, hogy jó ember legyen belőled. De talán óvatosabbnak kellene lenned, például azzal, hogy milyen társaságot tartasz magad körül.

Különös módon az első dolog, ami átcikázott Harry elméjén az Draco Malfoy volt az első évükből, mikor valami hasonlót mondott Harrynek a Ronnal kötött barátságáról. De az… teljesen más volt. Malfoy egy nagyképű, szűklátókörű köcsög, és a különbség Ron és Piton között… sokkal mérhetetlenebb volt. A bártulajdonos jól gondolta, igaza van.

- Ühm… kösz – válaszolta, és megint nevetségesen érezte magát, kínosan és bizonytalanul és… leginkább úgy, mint egy tizenötéves..

- Rendben. Nos, vissza kell mennem a bárba… a minisztérium azon van, hogy zárjak be egy napra, és lesz egy villámlátogatásuk is. Bízom benne, hogy addigra kint látom magukat. Szép napot magának, Mr. Potter, és kérem adja át üdvözletemet Albusnak.

- Természetesen át fogom adni. És… köszönöm még egyszer.

Még egy meleg mosoly Harrynek, búcsúzóul egy gyűlölködő pillantás Pitonnak, és a férfi elment. Harry hirtelen különösen sebezhetőnek érezte magát, és az egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát. Emlékeztette magát, hogy vége van, a munka készen van, megtette, amiért küldték, és semmi (igazán) rossz dolog nem történt.

- Potter, Potter, Potter – a hang úgy cirógatta az idegeit, akár a csiszolópapír. – Igazi kis diplomatává váltál, nem igaz?

Harry meglepődve nézett Pitonra. Valahogy a férfi képes volt úgy ülni a rozoga faszéken, mintha valamiféle furcsa trón lett volna, és a vidáman rendetlen és kaotikus szobában úgy nézett ki, mint egy kifinomult vámpír, aki nyomornegyedet látogat. Harry ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy keressen valamit, ami éles és fából van, és átdöfheti vele a mellkasát.

- Mi?

Piton az egyik sápadt ujjával lassú köröket kezdett rajzolni a szék rozoga karfájára.

- Egy diplomata. Olyasvalaki, aki képzett a diplomácia művészetében… biztosan hallottad már a szót. – Felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és ha Harry jó megfigyelő lenne, észrevehette volna, hogy Piton arca lenéző élvezetben úszik, már ha az _élvezet_ nem lenne teljes ellentétben Piton egész lényével.

- Talán arra törekszel, hogy te legyél az új mágiaügyi miniszter? Mindig készenlétben tartasz néhány unalmas kitalációt? Csillapítsuk le a tömegeket, nyugtassuk meg az elégedetleneket… Ez egy ritka, ámde megvetendő képesség. Nem tudok mást tenni, csak csodálkozni azon, hogy vajon honnan tettél rá szert. Természetesen nem a keresztapádtól, aki egy szifiliszes sírrabló tapintatával –

- Hallgasson! – mondta Harry, jóval hangosabban, mint tervezte, és elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a kis szoba falai visszhangként verjék vissza. Minden kényelmetlenségét és gyengeségét elsodorta a düh hirtelen rázúduló rohama, ami olyan erős volt, hogy majd' elszédült tőle. Jéghideg tűzként égette a gyomrát és a torkát, hullámokban tört rá, és fáradt volt, nagyon fáradt, belefáradt abba, hogy ezt mind magába fojtsa.

- Hogy merészel beszélni az én… Siriusról, maga beteges, szánalmas _szörnyeteg_…

Meglepettség tükröződött Piton szemeiben, és valami más is, valami alig megfogható, és amit erősen titkolni igyekezett. Valami, ami már majdnem diadalittasnak tűnt. Piton kinyitotta a száját, de Harry még nem fejezte be. Nem, csak most kezdte, még egyáltalán nem végzett vele.

- Nincs elég fájdalom, nincs elég borzalom itt anélkül, hogy maga tovább halmozná őket? Sirius, ő, én… csak próbált segíteni, próbált megtenni mindent, amit tudott, és ez elég nehéz maga és a romlott, gyűlölködő, kicsinyes bosszúja nélkül is!

Harry érezte, hogy remeg, és abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy soha nem kellett volna belekezdenie. Ugyanis az része, amelyiket most hagyott szóhoz jutni, nem ítélte el azért, hogy csalódást okoz ezzel Dumbledorenak, vagy hogy soha többé nem dolgozhatna a Rendnek. Valójában ez a része örömmel semmibe vette volna minden lehetséges következményét annak, ha előveszi a pálcáját, és a következő évezredbe átkozza Pitont.

- Amit tett, amiket mondott, amiket Siriusnak mondott, amiatt… amiatt…

Kíméletlenül elfojtotta a dühét, ami már szinte felemésztette. Emiatt egy szörnyű, apró bizsergést érzett a szemében és a torkában, és ó, nem… _nem_ fog sírni, nem most, nem itt, Piton előtt. Ki kell jutnia, el innen messzire, most rögtön, most, mielőtt még eljuthatna addig a végső, szégyenteljes végletig.

- Menjen innen a pokolba – morogta önkontrollja utolsó összekapart kis szilánkjával, majd vakon az ajtónál termett, félretaszította az embereket, és nem törődött velük, csak el kellett innen jutnia, hogy végre távol legyen Pitontól, mielőtt még valami rosszabb történne.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét, és nézte, hogyan rakja egymás után a lábait, sűrűn nyeldekelt, és közben mondogatta magának, hogy abszolút biztosan, megkérdőjelezhetetlenül nem fog könnyekben kitörni nyilvánosan, még ha a saját tehetetlensége és valamilyen szörnyű igazságtalanság miatt halt is meg egy ember. Sétált tovább, nem figyelte, nem gondolkodott rajta, hogy merre megy, amíg mehetett, amíg a lábaira tudott figyelni, és távol maradt a fájdalom szánalmas, égető karmaitól, ami most az egész testét kitöltötte.

Mikor a kitöréssel fenyegető könnyek egy kicsit visszavonultak, megállt, zihált, majd szétnézett, hogy felismerje, egyenesen az Abszol útra jutott. A Czikornyai & Patzáig ment, és megállt a mellette lévő üres bolt bejáratánál, egy homályos alkóvban, ahol porlepte macskaköveken és üres ablakokon kívül semmi más nem volt. Néhány boszorkány és varázsló járkált céltalanul a környéken, de egyikőjük sem nézett felé.

Nekitámaszkodott az egyik ablaknak, és levegőért kapkodott. Még mindig remegett, de a sietségét tápláló pánik lassan alábbhagyott, csak hogy még jobban érezze a furcsa rosszullétet a gyomrában. _Ne hagyd, hogy provokáljon_ - mondta Dumbledore, és Harry ki is tartott egy ideig, de végül egyenesen beleszaladt, és hagyta, hogy provokálja. Igaz, hogy azok a dolgok, amiket Piton mondott és tett, egy szentet is provokáltak volna, de mégis, Dumbledore bízott benne, erre idejön, és…

- Potter.

Piton hirtelen ott termett, épp előtte, és a helyett, hogy még egyszer Dumbledorera vagy a tanácsára gondolt volna, Harry – számára is érthetetlen módon – ösztönösen kihúzta a pálcáját a zsebéből. Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, mikor látta, hogy Pitoné már eleve a kezében volt. Hát akkor már ide is eljutottak? Talán úgy van.

Piton dühösen nézett le rá.

- Úgy hiszem, elég világosan közöltem veled ennek a nevetséges szerencsétlenkedésnek az elején, hogy mit tarts szem előtt, mikor éppen idiótán akarsz viselkedni…

- Én pedig úgy hiszem, mondtam magának, hogy menjen a pokolba – szakította félbe Harry, és szorosabbra fonta ujjait a pálcáján.

Piton elhúzta a száját.

- Biztosíthatlak, hogy már fontolgatom a lehetőséget. Komolyabban is fogok vele foglalkozni, mihelyst biztonságban visszavittelek téged a szállásodra.

Harry Piton hideg szemeivel találta magát szemben.

- Sehova sem megyek magával, szóval akár el is húzhat innen. Egyedül is visszatalálok.

Piton valamilyen hangot hallatott… nem igazán horkantott, de úgy tűnt, mintha eredetileg annak készült volna.

- Mr. Potter, talán elkerülte a figyelmét a hisztérikus zagyválása közben…

- Nem vagyok hisztérikus! – mondta Harry túl hangosan, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne hallgasson a késztetésre, miszerint el kellene innen mennie.

- És mondtam magának…. Egyedül is visszatalálok…

- Bolond, idióta kölyök! – Piton érdes hangja szakította félbe.

- Ez. Nem. Egy. Biztonságos. Hely. Ha esetleg Albus elfelejtette volna megemlíteni, mostanában számos jelet találtak itt a környéken..

- Ó, rendben – felelte Harry, annyi szarkazmussal, amennyit csak ebbe a két szóba bele tudott sűríteni -, ha egy horda halálfaló akar csapdába ejteni engem az Abszol út kellős közepén…

- Ne áltasd magad – jött egy különös, de valamiképp ismerős hang Piton mögül. – Egy is éppen elég.

Azután minden nagyon gyorsan történt.

Piton megpördült a tengelye körül, kísérteties, ijesztő gyorsasággal… ám kétségkívül nem volt elég gyors, mert a következő dolog, amit Harry látott az volt, hogy Piton teste elrepül mellette, egyenesen neki az ablakoknak, amit félelmetes csattanás majd törött üvegek zápora követett. Harry karja ösztönösen mozdult, de a pálcájáról megfeledkezett… és a következő pillanatban érezte, ahogy kirántják az ujjai közül.

Elakadt a lélegzete, és kétségbeesetten nyúlt utána, de rögtön egy irtózatos erejű fogásban találta magát, és egyenesen Bellatrix Lestrange aljas, vérengző tekintetének kereszttüzében állt.

- Harry - mondta édes, dallamos hangon, majd közelebb húzta magához Harryt, és az arcát az övéhez dörzsölte. A bőre hideg volt és sima, hátborzongatóan kígyószerű, és Harry borzongott tőle.

- Úgy hiszem, ezt most dupla élvezet, sőt dupla győzelem nekem. Itt van Harry Potter, és lelepleztem egy árulót a soraink közt… tudod, sosem bíztam benne.

Más körülmények között Harry ezt viccesnek találta volna, és talán később annak is fogja, mihelyst nem pánikol szorgalmasan. Erőlködött, a lélegzete forró volt és megakadt a torkában, mert a nő azt szorongatta, fojtogatni kezdte, éles körmök vájtak mélyen a nyaka érzékeny bőrébe.

- Maradj nyugton, vagy feltépem a húsodat és a véredben fogok fürödni. Tudod, jó érzékem van a varázslatokhoz… itt helyben megcsinálhatom, és senki nem fog megállítani.

Elhomályosuló látással Harry átpillantott a nő válla fölött, és látta, hogy igaza van… Az utcában elhaladó emberek az érdeklődés legkisebb jelét sem mutatták. A törött üveg, vagy a hangos, ritmikus dobolás, ahogy a csizmás lábát a kövekhez csapkodta, hidegen hagyta őket. Elhallgatott, és nyugton maradt.

- Ez az… ilyen egy jó fiú – mondta gyengéden, és egyik ujját végighúzta a fiú mellkasán valami természetellenes vonzalommal, amitől Harry bőre bizseregni kezdett. Azonban mikor megpróbálta elhúzni a fejét, az ujjai még jobban a nyakába mélyedtek. Harry egy hirtelen jövő, gyenge, erőtlen hangot adott ki, képtelen volt megállítani magát benne. Látta, hogy a nő elmosolyodik, ördögien jókedvűen, amitől hideg érzet kúszott a gyomorszája környékére.

- Tudod, nagyon édes vagy, mikor szenvedsz. – A feje hirtelen hajtotta, és egy szörnyű pillanatig Harry azt hitte, hogy meg fogja csókolni.

- Szegény, anyátlan fiú – suttogta neki, és a hallatszott a hangján, hogy minden bizonnyal nem szánakozik az elárvult helyzetén.

- Olyan sokáig egyedül, úgy, hogy közben senki sem szeretett téged kellőképpen. De ennek most vége. Harry… ne küzdj ellenem! – az ujjai hideg fémként hatoltak egy kicsit még mélyebbre.

- Van valamim a számodra… egy ajándék. Egy nagyon értékes ajándék… - azzal megszüntette a levegő legkisebb áramlását is, finoman, amitől Harry érezte, ahogy dübörög a vér a fülében.

- Ne… - krákogta, de elakadt a szava, mikor a nő olyan erősen nyomta össze a torkát, hogy pontok táncoltak a szeme előtt.

- Most maradj csöndben – feddte meg -, hacsak nem akarod, hogy itt helyben elvérezz… épp úgy, mint ahogy most az áruló ölebed teszi.

Öleb? Egy pillanatra Sirius jutott az eszébe, de nem… Piton. Pitonról beszélt.

Piton? Halott? Harry első gondolata félig pánikba esve az volt, hogy ha valahogy sikerül kikerülniük ebből, Dumbledore nagyot fog benne csalódni. Talán nem a legmegfelelőbb gondolat, de pont most nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nem kell aggódnia e miatt… valójában semmi más miatt sem… talán soha többé.

- Nem túl nagy veszteség senkinek, és még azt is tudom, hogy az ajándékom segíteni fog neked, elvonja majd a figyelmedet. Milyen tökéletes jutalom, sőt valójában még kedves is vagyok…

Érezte, ahogy összegyűlik az energia, a mágia tömör koncentrációja az összes szőrszálat felállította a testén. A nő hangja egy mélyebb tartományba került mikor kántálni kezdett, főleg olyan szavakat, amiket Harry nem értett. Bármi is volt, fájt… valami szúrós és nehéz nyomódott a bőrének, és fájdalom remegett a csontjaiban, ami valahol a bordái körül kezdődött, és szétterjedt, míg már az ujjai és a lábujjai is olyan ridegek lettek, akár az üveg.

A mágia hatalma lassan maga alá gyűrte, és ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy visszahozza a korábbi pánikot. Kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni, mígnem elfogyott a levegője, és érezte – messziről, mintha az egész mérföldekkel arrébb történt volna – ahogy a nő körmei émelyítően átfúrják a bőrét. Melegség (vér, a saját vére, annak kellett lennie) csordogált le a mellkasára, és a nő addig rázta, míg már azt gondolta, hogy eltörik a nyaka, és vége lesz az egésznek. De azután levette a kezét a nyakáról, és hagyta lélegzethez jutni.

- A keresztapád halála könyörületes volt – dörmögte neki -, sokkal irgalmasabb, mint amilyen a tiéd lesz. Remélem, ez a gondolat felvidít téged.

A pálcája most egyenesen rá mutatott, és érezte a mágia lüktetését a bőrén, ahogy az próbálta átvenni az uralmat a szívverése, a légzése, a gondolatai fölött. Harry harcolt ellene, megkísérelte összeszedni magát, hogy ne engedje ez be, ne hagyja, hogy belé jusson, de minél inkább harcolt, annál jobban fájt, átjárta egy mély, rettenetes fájdalom, mintha borotvaéles jégszilánkok lennének a csontjaiban, és nehéz volt küzdeni, mikor minden energiáját arra kellett irányítania, hogy ne sikítson, ne sikítson, ne sikítson…

Egy hirtelen jövő, borzasztó erejű lökés messzire taszította a Bellatrixtól. Hálásan, kegyesen messzire tőle felnézett a szétszóródott üvegcserepekből, amikbe beleesett, hogy láthassa, amint Piton ordítva a nőre veti magát, véres talárral és bőrrel, de legalább életben volt, tényleg életben volt. Boldogság és hála rohanta meg, de ez igencsak rövid ideig tartott… Bármilyen gyors is volt a férfi támadása, a nő védelme gyorsabb és erősebb volt, és lélegzetvételnyi idő múltán Piton ismét a levegőben repült, hogy egy visszataszító cuppanás kíséretében összeütközzön a fallal, épp Harry mellett, majd ájultan a földre zuhant, egy remegő, véres végtagokból álló kupaccá.

Elég volt. Harry érezte, hogy valami határozottan szabadjára tör a gyomrából indulva, a rákövetkező pillanatban erő árasztotta el, és mikor látta, hogy a nő ismét rá fogja a pálcáját, nem félt tőle, már egyáltalán semmitől sem fél. Látta, hogy az ajkai megformálják az átkot, látta, ahogy elindul a pálcájából a borzasztó zöldes-fekete fénysugár egyenesen felé, de ő csak állt egyhelyben, felemelte a kezeit, és hirtelen egy hatalmas ütést érzett…

Egyetlen hangot hallott utoljára, mielőtt minden elsötétült. Hallotta Piton sikoltását.


End file.
